


Brisance

by hellotaifoot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Murder Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotaifoot/pseuds/hellotaifoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's bullets whizzing past him. Ryan laughs, the sound loud enough to carry, high and pleased, and there's screaming from passerby but he ignores it, raising his pistol and firing through the windshield of an approaching car. The driver slumps forward, bullet between his eyes, and his passenger isn't quick enough to keep the squad car from slamming into another, sirens wailing and metal crunching in a macabre symphony.</p><p>Ryan's pleased by the sight, but he feels a different growing warmth between his ribs when one of the cops jerks back, another bullet hole between his eyes, and he glances up, to the parking garage. There's a glint of a rifle, and he shouldn't be so pleased to know who's up there. Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rile/gifts).



> For Scottie, who wanted Alpha!Ray, and I just wanted to write something for GTA setting. Of course the first fic I post here is A/B/O, when I have several other fics in the works. 
> 
> There's previous consent, though it isn't stated - Ray and Ryan are already together. Along with the usual A/B/O fare, there's some breathplay (Ray choking Ryan) and bloodplay (Ryan talking about Ray jerking him off with bloody hands, and biting Ryan hard enough to draw blood). And of course, the Mad King's murder kink.
> 
> I'm so embarrassed by this fic. 
> 
> Obviously, these are fictional representations of real people and this isn't remotely real, nor do I ever want it to be. Nobody link this to Ray or Ryan.

There's bullets whizzing past him, cops ducking down behind open doors. Ryan laughs, the sound loud enough to carry, high and pleased, and there's screaming from passerby but he ignores it, raising his pistol and firing through the windshield of an approaching car. The driver slumps forward, bullet between his eyes, and his passenger isn't quick enough to keep the squad car from slamming into another, sirens wailing and metal crunching in a macabre symphony.

Ryan's pleased by the sight, but he feels a different growing warmth between his ribs when one of the cops jerks back, another bullet hole between his eyes, and he glances up, to the parking garage. There's a glint of a rifle, and he shouldn't be so pleased to know who's up there. Ray. 

He waves a little, before turning, switching the pistol out for the shotgun strapped across his back. There's two more shots in quick succession, and he can almost hear the mental tally. _Ten, twenty, thirty points_. 

Not one to be outdone, after knocking down a nearby cop and blasting him to the face with the shotgun, he pulls out a grenade. Pulling the pin out, he rolls it to the quickly growing group of cop cars, backing up into the alley again. 

The explosion is quick, violent, and hot - heat pressing over Ryan and scattering litter at his feet. He laughs again, and by the time he's high tailed it to the other end of the alleyway, Ray is pulling up in a dark green motorcycle. 

"Man, you're pissy during your time of the month," Ray mutters, like that isn't exactly true. He scoots back on the bike, letting Ryan slide into the front seat, and he guns that, practically jumping out of stillness with sirens still wailing behind them.

Ray wraps one arm around his waist, a burning line of heat that has Ryan sweating more than he already was under the black skull mask, and his other arm holds tightly onto a pistol. He's not looking behind them, not at the moment, and his lips brush the back of Ryan's neck. He comes dangerously close to crashing with it.

"Six headshots. Sixty points."

"I only saw three." 

"Well, you were practically jerking yourself off with that grenade, so I'm not surprised." Ray's voice is even, but there's a _pressure_ , a desire to roll over. Ryan fights it. Ray expects him to.

"I get points for style."

"Yeah, stacking cars on top of each other with a grenade is real stylish," Ray drawls, his lips still brushing across the back of Ryan's neck. His skin tightens, goosebumps breaking out under the leather of his jacket. He grits his teeth as Ray tightens his arm around his waist, fingers digging into his side.

"Quit fucking around."

"I haven't even _started_ ," Ray laughs finally, straightening up and firing a few shots, and Ryan hears the pop of tires, the crunch of metal behind them. 

It's a short ride to the safe house, the cops lost easily in the weaving in and out of alleyways, and Ryan is pulling his mask off as soon as they're inside. His hair is plastered to his skin with sweat. He hates this, hates how hot it gets him. He doesn't hate the surge of bloodlust that he prowls out on the streets to sate. He doesn't hate the feeling of Ray pushing up against his back again, pressing Ryan into the wall.

Ryan has an inch and a good twenty pounds of muscle on Ray, but he finds it hard to fight when Ray's mouth finds the skin on the back of his neck, and _bites_. An involuntary whine escapes his mouth, harsh, and his body lights up again. Ray's fingers are tight on his wrists, pressing them to the wall. Ryan could break it at any time. He doesn't.

"Fucking running around in heat starting shit. You know what they woulda done to you if they'd caught you?" Ray asks, his voice a growl that resonates in Ryan's bones as he pulls away from the livid bite mark he's worked into Ryan's neck, finally letting the taller man look at him. Ryan's flushed, but grinning. Ray is too, mouth open as he scents the air.

"Probably not nearly as fun as what you're planning." Ray flashes him a predatory grin, all teeth, grabbing Ryan by the back of his neck and pulling him towards the bedroom. Ryan shivers, ignores the part of himself that wants to go limp. He won't make this easy. He never does.

He sheds his jacket before they get through the door, though, watches Ray do the same with his purple hoodie. It sits in a heap on the floor, and Ryan might normally be more concerned about that - but he's not. Right now all he can feel is the surge of heat.

"Didn't get your hands dirty," he points out when Ray reaches up, pulling Ryan down for a sharp, biting kiss. Ray laughs against his mouth at Ryan pointing out his lack of knife kills.

"Despite how much that turns you on, it's kinda not sanitary," he points out, and Ryan makes a small noise of discontent. Ray pushes him towards the bed, instead, fingers firm against his neck, and Ryan goes. The heat in his brain makes it easy to do so.

Before this, Ryan didn't have anyone. He wouldn't have trusted anyone to watch his back, let alone share a heat with. If it would have been anyone, it would have been a beta - no alpha near him to fuck anything up. But, Ray bullied his way into that, too.

Before, he hid the flush of his skin with violence, only retreating back when he couldn't stand it any more. Now, it's a game for Ray to come find him, before he makes things harder on both of them. 

His back hits the bed, and Ray follows him onto it. His expression is heated, intense, and Ryan doesn't roll for him easily, but they know the end of this dance. Ray's fingers dig into the muscle of Ryan's shoulder, before sliding down to start yanking on his shirt. Ryan rolls up a little to let Ray pull it off, and he doesn't reach for Ray's shirt. He has more important things to do. 

Ray's expression is pleased. He's heard all about how omegas are supposed to act. But Ryan almost makes a game of being in defiance of every thing he's ever heard about them. Truth is, Ray wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Should have gotten your hands dirty," Ryan complains as Ray works his hands against the zipper of Ryan's jeans, and he laughs. 

"Yeah, you would have liked me jerking you off with blood on my hands? Maybe next time," Ray says, nosing his mouth under Ryan's jaw, enjoying the way Ryan leans his head back without hesitation. Ryan's responding to his words when he bites down, the scent of Ryan flooding his senses, and the vagabond makes a choked, higher noise before he shivers and relaxes. 

Ray might love Ryan being a defiance of every stereotype, but he also loves when he can turn Ryan into one of them. Though Ryan is anything but simpering as he rolls his hips up, towards Ray's hands.

Ray drags his tongue over the skin between his teeth, yanking Ryan's jeans down until they catch on his boots, and then he only lets go to sit back, yanking the shoes off and then the jeans. Ryan watches him with a heated look in blue eyes, biting his bottom lip, and Ray's grin only widens when he looks at Ryan, spread out and cock already hard, leaking against his skin.

"C'mere," Ryan demands, and his tone is deeper. It's not the same shiver Ray's ever felt in his bones from someone more alpha than him, but it's one he's compelled to follow all the same. He comes forward, pressing his mouth to Ryan's, at the same time one hand wraps around Ryan's erection. Ryan gives a low groan, hips pushing up, and Ray leans an elbow onto Ryan's chest to keep him down against the back of the bed.

"You're burning up," he murmurs, and Ryan makes a low noise of agreement. In the end, all his defiance moves to a blinding heat because of Ray. Ray likes to get things rolling before he gets insensible with madness, because he'd rather Ryan remember it. His thumb swipes over the head of Ryan's cock, and Ryan moans loudly. 

"Ray," he says, his voice strained, and Ray leans down again to drag his tongue against Ryan's scent gland. Ryan makes another noise, following up with a desperate " _alpha_." That makes Ray's blood boil, that's what he was waiting for. For those words.

"I got you," he says against Ryan's slick skin, letting go of his erection to press a hand to Ryan's side, urging him over. Ryan goes, his breath coming faster. His heat is finally hitting, between the bloodlust and the regular kind, it's been inevitable. Ray bullies in between his legs when he's on his stomach, his hand skirting over his back and then his ass. A finger presses between Ryan's legs, feeling the slick there and then pressing in, and Ryan groans loudly, dropping his forehead down onto an arm in front of him. 

"Fuck," he spits out as Ray curls his finger, moving it inside him. " _Harder_." Ray laughs, breathless, and he presses in a second finger, the normal burn distant in Ryan's mind thanks to the hormones. He only has feeling for the sensation, and then the feel of Ray's teeth on the back of his neck.

"Still pushy," he complains, scraping sharp teeth against the back of Ryan's neck as he shudders, hips rocking back against Ray's fingers. 

"If you'd go faster," he starts, then breaks off into a moan when Ray curls his fingers, rubbing against his prostate. Ray laughs against his skin, breath hot, and keeps thrusting his fingers inside Ryan. He's slicker now, the glide easy because of his body, and he bites down on the back of Ryan's neck again as he slips in a third finger. Ryan's curse is loud, his body clamping down on the fingers even as he squirms underneath Ray. 

He fucks Ryan with his fingers, a lot more calmly than he feels with the way his erection presses against his jeans, and despite Ryan cursing, then begging. He waits until Ryan is practically whimpering against the sheets, the inside of his muscular thighs slick with himself, and then Ray grins as he draws his fingers out, listening to Ryan protest.

"I know," he says - which is dumb, Ryan knows that Ray knows, but he says it anyway. It seems to work, Ryan quieting for a moment as Ray unzips his jeans. He shoves them down along with his underwear, and when he moves forward, pressing his cock against Ryan's ass, the vigilante groans loudly, feeling the knot at the base of it already forming. 

Ryan's naked, Ray's still got most of his clothes on, and his shoes - and he doesn't care. He nips at Ryan's shoulder as he finally, finally presses in, to Ryan's pleased groan, feeling the omega rock back against him, trying to take him all the way. He wraps an arm around Ryan's waist, pulls him up a little - takes away his leverage, leaving him shoulder-down against the bed and ass up, makes Ryan let Ray set the pace.

Ryan could flip them easily. He doesn't. That's almost as good as the feel of Ryan around him, and his scent pressing against Ray's.

"Next time," Ray says with his first thrust, driving a loud groan out of Ryan's mouth, "I'm not gonna wait. As soon as the cops are off us - I'm gonna fuck you, don't care who sees."

"Promise?" Ryan asks with a throaty laugh, groaning when Ray bites at his shoulder again. 

"You'd fuckin' like that, wouldn't you? Probably wouldn't even wanna get away from the cops, be tossing grenades when I knot you."

"No aim," Ryan shoots back breathlessly, and Ray laughs.

"True," he says, and their words slip away after that, Ray thrusting into Ryan harder, making the older man rock against the bed with a guttural noise. Ryan gets his elbows under him, his head hanging between his shoulders, and Ray lets go of his waist to brace himself on the bed. One hand finds Ryans, and their fingers wrap together, Ray grinning to himself as he thrusts into Ryan.

"Come on," Ryan begs, and Ray drags his teeth against his shoulder, grunting wordlessly. "Wanna come on your knot." Ray chuffs a laugh, but he slams his hips into Ryan - once, twice, before he feels his knot slip in, to Ryan's pleased noise. He rocks his hips in little circles, feeling Ryan squeeze around him and grinding back against him. 

He lets go of Ryan's hand to slip it up to his neck, fingers circling around the sweaty skin there. His teeth set against the mark on the back of Ryan's neck as he rocks his hips, and Ryan whines happily when he bites down, his fingers squeezing against his windpipe.

Ray comes with a growl against Ryan's skin, teeth breaking skin finally and feeling blood well up against his tongue, his hand squeezing harshly against Ryan's throat. Ryan comes with the feel of Ray's knot expanding, tieing them together, spots dancing behind his eyes with what little air Ray lets him get.

Ray lets go of his throat when they both collapse down against the bed, Ray still stretched out on top of Ryan, shirt pressed to his broad back. They're still tied together, and Ryan makes a low humming sound, squirming under Ray. Ray still weighs less, but he enjoys the weight of him against his back. 

Ray drags his tongue against the blood still welling on the back of Ryan's neck, enjoying the shiver it sends through the omega, and then hooks his chin against Ryan's shoulders.

"Better?" he asks, waiting for Ryan to catch his breath, and Ryan turns his head, blue eyes clearer.

"Much," he confirms, his voice rougher, and Ray leans up to kiss him with a pleased hum.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Look forward to more wonderful entries in Achievement Hunter RPF, featuring such things as Minecraft Kings AU, and female GTA Ryan Haywood.


End file.
